Mella
by fang.not.fnick.13
Summary: Set 20 years after Fang leaving and saying they will meet again in 20 years. The flock kicked Max out and she became Bella Swan. She is now married, has a child and is a vampire1 What happens at the meeting place? Max's POV unless told otherwise. I know the meeeting place isnt actuall,y Lake Mead, but its simple. Rated M for bad cussing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hello, my name is Isabella Marie Cullen. You can call me Bella. My real name is Maximum Ride, Max for short. I've been living in Forks for 19 years now. I moved here from Arizona with my father Charlie Swan, whose real name is Jeb Batchelder. I am happily married to Edward Cullen with our daughter Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Let me tell you how I got here and why I'm dreading tomorrow.

*FLASBACK*

"It's all your fault he left!" Iggy yelled at me, "If you would have opened up and stopped being so stubborn , he would still be here!"

"Hey, it's not my fault he decided to be an idiot!" I screeched back at him.

"You are such a bitch! Blaming this on Fang when it's all your fault!" he yelled.

It's 1 A.M. and the kids are sleeping while we stand guard.

"Fine, if you think I'm such a bitch then I'll just go!" I yelled at him, taking off, fuming and hurt. How could he! It wasn't my fault Fang left saying he would meet me at Lake Mead in 20 years!

I flew all the way to Arizona to my mom and Ella and stayed there for a year until Jeb offered me to stay with him in Forks, From then on I was Isabella Marie Swan, now Isabella Marie Cullen.

*FLASH BACK ENDED *

I'm currently visiting my mom with Renesmee awaiting tomorrow and the trip to Lake Mead. Much to his disliking, Edward stayed in Forks.

Before you ask, no, he doesn't know about my wings. It was easy to keep them hidden with my power to keep them invisible. In was worried that Renesmee would have wings, but luckily she doesn't. I wonder what reaction I would've got from that.

Tomorrow is the day I get to see Fang and the Flock. I don't know if I'm excited or worried. I know Renesmee will be safe but I don't know if I want to see them after all they did to me.

I lied down next to Renesmee on my old bed. She knows and accepts the fact I'm leaving tomorrow to meet them at 10. But I couldn't shake the feeling of worry that was looming over me. I can sense something will go wrong.

What if they want me back? What if I say no and they follow me? How would they feel about me being a vampire? Could I even tell them I was a vampire? How would Edward feel if he found out? Would he leave me? Ugh…. Calm down Max…. Calm down. I pulled Renesmee in close and stayed still the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella, Renesme, breakfast!" my mom yelled up to us.

"Ok, we'll be right down!" I yelled down, drying Renesme from her bath.

"Mommy, can I pick out what I'm wearing today?" Renesme asked me.

"Sure, if you need any help call Ella up, I'm sure she would love to help," I replied.

"Thanks Mommy!" she said scurrying over to her back pack, looking through what I packed her.

I walked out into the hallway and called Ella up and sent her in to keep an eye on Renesme. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, saying good morning to my mom and sitting down.

"Max, I can't watch Renesme tonight. Neither can Ella. I have to work night shift today, my boss called and said he needed me to switch shifts. Ella's boyfriend is coming over and I doubt you want Renesme watching that," my mother told me, in case you're wondering, only my mom, Ella, "Charlie" and the flock can call me Max and as long as its out of earshot of Renesme, Edward and the Cullens,"I can watch her during the day if you want to go out and think."

"I'll be back at 8:00 I'm going for a fly," I said, giving her a kiss and calling up to Renesme saying I was leaving for a few hours.

"Mommy, mommy, how do I look!" my daughter said running down the stairs and spinning when she got to the bottom."You look great!" I said. She was wearing a frilly black tutu, a black and white striped shirt and an embellished denim jacket with small blue leather boots. I kneeled down to her level.

"Now, mommy is going out for a while. Grandma Renee and Ella are here to look after you. If you need me, tell Grandma to call me, okay?" I told her, giving her a hug and getting up to say goodbye to my mother and Ella.

"Bye!" I called back as I walked out the door grabbing my keys and phone. I took off into the sky feeling so many mixed emotions.

* * *

Ok. I know its short but its really a filler.


	3. Chapter 3

FANG POV

Ugh, I can't stop thinking about her. Max... Max. God, how could I be so stupid as to leave her like that! I have goddamn dreams about her every night. Moaning and thinking about all the things I should be doing with her now.

Her face, the beautiful face I will get to see tonight at the cliff-edge meeting place.

The flock found me 2 years after I left. They told me how Iggy and Max got in a fight and she flew off. They tried to find her, but she was impossible to find. So they decided to come and find me.

Anyway, I couldn't stop thinking about Max. Her beautiful face and sun streaked brown hair. How she looks when she's sleeping. How she looks when we're flying. I can't wait to see her tonight.

I wonder how much different she'll look. I wonder if she'll take me back. What if she moved on? What if she hates me? I mean, it has been 20 years! BAD FANG... Get a grip! She would never move on from me and the flock! How dare I think she would betray us!

I got up out of bed and heard Iggy yell about breakfast. I pulled on some pants and a shirt and made my way down the stairs.

MAX POV (DEFAULT)

I got home a little after eight. The house was silent but the lights were on. My mother made the investment of a state of the art government security system around the house, which included soundproof exterior walls. Like I said, state of the art.

I walked up the drive, dug my keys out of my bag, and unlocked the door. I walked in to be greeted by the smell of fresh chocolate chip cookies and my daughter jumping in to my arms.

"Renesmee, I've decided to take you with me on my errand," I said, pulling away and setting her on the ground.

"Mommy, where are we going?" she asked with that 6 year old innocence.

"Out hiking to meet some people Mommy knows," I replied.

"Okay, when are we leaving?" she asked me.

"In an hour and a half," I replied, "Okay, now let's get our nap on! Mommy needs to rest before we go."

* * *

Okay, I know it's lame and short but it's a filler preparedness chapter. The next chapter will be the meeting at Lake Mead. It will be longer!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay this is the meeting scene. Just so you're not confuzzled, I have Max here in my basement to explain who Viper is.

Me: -rips duct tape off her mouth-

Max: Ow, what the fnick?!

Me: Sorry, but, if you don't explain who Viper is, you aren't getting any chocolate chip cookies.

Max: Ugh, fine. But only because you haven't injected me with anything and you have cookies.

Me: Well, go on.

Max: Okay, well, you know how there were so many witnesses when the Volturi came to confront us about Nessie? Well, one of them is named Viper and Viper is a creepy pedophile vamp who wants Renesmee. The only thing is he's wicked strong. So yeah, I want my cookies.

Me: Okay, okay, thank you and here!

Max: Oh my God, these are flucking awesome cookies.

Me: We will be right back to Mella after this important message.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight. If I did, I'd have wings grafted on my back and live in a mansion just like the Cullens'.

* * *

MAX POV

"Okay Renesmee, I'm going to hide you up in this tree. Try not to make any sound unless you might be hurt, then scream like your life depends on it," I told my daughter after climbing her up a tall maple tree and getting her situated on a branch.

We were in the forest right by our meeting place. I was hiding Renesmee so she would find anything out about the flock or The School.

"Okay, Mommy. I will. When will you be back?" she asked me, as I shimmied down the tree to the forest floor.

"In about a half an hour. Remember to not draw any attention to yourself unless it's an emergency," I said, "I love you."

"I love you too," she responded, waving me off.

Here goes nothing…

FANG POV

This is it. This is the night we see Max after 20 years of separation. I'm so nervous. The Flock and I were sitting on the ground in a circle when she emerged from the woods.

She was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. She was way pale and had now golden eyes. Her sun-streaked brown hair lost its streaks. She was wearing a white v neck t-shirt, light-wash skinny jeans, black combat boots and a black leather jacket. My black leather jacket, she kept it all these years.

We all stood up when she walked out. Angel and Nudge squealed "Max!" and ran forward, hugging her. Gazzy came up but didn't hug her. Iggy just stood there and smiled. I stood, frozen by her beauty, with my mask of no emotion.

She pulled away from Angel and Nudge and gave Gazzy a quick squeeze. She then walked over to the smiling Iggy and straight up slapped him across the face. "That's for being a freaking jerk!" she yelled. I gave a little smirk.

She noticed this and came over to me. "Why are you so giddy? You weren't all that kind either!" she scolded. I felt a sharp sting on my left cheek as she slapped me. "That's for leaving me and being even more of a jerk!" she yelled at me.

"If it counts for something, we searched for you for a few years after you left," Iggy said, holding his cheek.

"Well, guess what, it doesn't! I have nothing against the kids but you two are just too much!" she said.

"Max, we want you back. I can't stop thinking of you. None of us can. Please forgive us. We love you," I said to her.

"My name isn't Max, it's Bella. And I love all of you. But, it's too late. I just can't. I have a new life," she said.

"But Max," I said, before I was cut off by a scream.

"RENESMEE!" Max screamed.

NESSIE POV

I sat on the branch, swinging my legs in the air lightly. I felt a cool wispy breeze flow through the warm air. I looked up over the canopy of trees and scanned all the birds and leaves. Then I looked down to see Viper walking.

Suddenly, the wind changed direction. Viper sniffed the air and looked up at me. "I've got you now, little Nessie," he said, starting to climb up after me.

I screamed as loud as I could.

FANG POV

Wait, who's Renesmee? I saw Max run in woods. She started screaming profanities at somebody named Viper.

"Gazzy! Iggy! One of you get me a lighter! NOW!" she yelled, pinning who I guessed was Viper, on the ground. Gazzy fished a lighter out of his pocket and threw it to her. She then just simply ripped off Viper's head and started a pile of body parts. She took the lighter and set the pile on fire.

She then walked over to a tree and put her arms out. "Nessie, jump! I'll catch you!" she yelled up. A little girl who looked a lot like Max jumped down into Max's arms. The girl was sobbing into Max's shoulder. Max set her down.

"Shh, it's okay. Viper's gone, he can't hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you, my beautiful Renesmee. Just think how dissed Emmett's gonna be after he finds out he couldn't beat him up himself," Max told her.

"I know. Daddy's gonna be so ecstatic when he finds out! Uncle Emmett, not so much," Renesmee told her. Her hand reached up to Max's face. Max smiled and nodded.

Iggy cleared his throat. "Um, what was that?" he asked.

"Mommy, can I show them?" Renesmee asked Max. Wait, Max has a kid? Since when did that happen?

"No, remember when Daddy told me? They almost killed me and your father. If that happens with these people, the outcome would be worse. We would have to turn them and we can't deal with newborns, we already have you!" she responded.

"Ok, I understand," Nessie said, giggling.

"Good, now," she said and turned to us, "we've got to go. Just forget me and what happened right now."

"But Max," Angel started and burst into tears.

"Look, its Bella now. I love you all, very much so. But I have a life I need to go live, as Isabella Cullen, spouse of Edward Cullen and proud mother of Renesmee Cullen. Goodbye," she said, pulling Angel, Nudge and Gazzy into a big hug. She stood up and walked over to Iggy and gave him a small hug. She walked over and slapped me again. Then, she soothed the pain by kissing the same cheek and whispering , "I wish I could tell you I love you" before she grabbed Renesmee and ran.

"Guys, U&A! We're not losing Max again!" I said as I burst into the air, them following. I was not letting her go again. I've waited too long.

* * *

Hey guys! I made it super long! I hope you like it! R&R and I'll kidnap Edward and Fang. Perhaps even Jacob!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey, I really hope you liked Chapter 4! I did!

Chapter 5

*Max/Bella and Renesmee have returned to Forks. The Flock has followed them*

Max POV

We were walking up the front steps when Alice burst through the door and embraced us both.

"Oh My God! You guys are back! How was Arizona? Is Renee okay? Edward was freaking out!" she rambled, pulling back.

"Speaking of Edward, where is my sweet husband?" I asked looking over her shoulder a bit.

"Right here, love," he said, stepping out of threshold of the door.

"Daddy!" Renesmee squealed, running up to hug him, "Guess what happened when Mommy and I went to Arizona!"

"I don't know. You tell me!" he said, looking up at me for a moment, Oh God, I hope she doesn't tell him about the flock. (Remember Edward can't read her mind)

"Well, Mommy and I went for a hike and I saw Viper and Mommy killed him!" she exclaimed. Phew, we're safe. No mention of the flock.

"That's great, Nessie. You should go tell everyone else about that. I'm gonna talk with your mother," he told her, standing.

"I'm gonna go now," Alice said running in after Renesmee. Edward walked up to me and embraced me lovingly.

"I was so worried. Never leave me for such a long time again," he said, pulling away.

"I won't, I promise. I love you, Edward. I missed you," I told him, looking into his deep golden eyes.

"Good, now let's get inside and prepare for the baseball game. It's about to storm," he told me, pulling me into the living room.

"Is everyone ready?" Carlisle called.

"Just wait! Nessie and I have to change!" I called back. I grabbed Nessie and ran upstairs to get us changed into our baseball uniforms that Alice got us. I changed her out of her jeans, pink sweater and uggs and into the uniform, then, I sent her down stairs and wait for me. I changed out of my skinny jeans, rolling stones t-shirt and combat boots and into my uniform. The uniforms consisted of a typical navy, pinstriped baseball uniforms and a navy baseball hat.

"Okay, I'm ready to go," I said, walking down the stairs and up to Edward.

"Okay, let's split! Emmett said, bounding out the door with Rose, Jasper and Alice following. They all piled into Emmett's Jeep and sped off.

Carlisle and Esme took Carlisle's BMW. Edward and I sat in the front seats of his Volvo and Renesmee sat in the back. We sped towards the field at over 100mph.

Emmett and Edward were on the outfield, Alice was pitching, Rose was catcher and Esme was umpire. Carlisle, Renesmee, Jasper and I were up to bat. This was Renesmee's first time playing, so, needless to say, she was excited.

"Oh my gosh! This is so exciting. Isn't it, Mommy?" Renesmee asked, holding my hand and looking up at me.

"Yes. It is," I responded, leading her to Carlisle so he could explain it to her.

Once Carlisle was done explaining it to Renesmee, we got in our positions. Carlisle went first and got to third base. Renesmee went next and hit two strikes and got to first. Emmett got Carlisle out. Jasper went next and got one strike and a triple. Sending Renesmee to home. Edward just didn't want his little girl to get out the first time.

I was up now.

I stood on base and swung the air a few times. I nodded at Alice to pitch the ball. She nodded back and wound her arm up.

The ball sliced through the air like a bullet. As soon it hit the bat, I ran. I ran to second base when something pummeled me to the ground.

What the fuck?!

* * *

I know its short but the real action is in the next chapter. But don't worry, it should be up by Wednesday. School starts for me tomorrow. :(


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

MAX POV

I looked up and saw Ari standing over me, snarling. Everyone on the field had gotten in battle stances. Edward and Emmett had just returned. There was a ring of Erasers around the field.

"Well, well, well, Maximum," said a feminine voice said, emerging from the trees and revealing Marian Jensen.

I got up, and shoved Ari. He lunged at me but Marian yelled at him to stop. "We need her un-damaged," she said. Edward stepped out in front of me. I stuck my tongue out at Ari and he growled at me.

"Excuse me, but you're not taking Bella from us," Edward said.

"Oh, you're calling yourself Bella now, Maximum?" Marian asked me.

"Damn straight," I said, stepping out from behind Edward and walking up to her. The Erasers around her growled.

"Well, then, if you have a fake name then they probably don't know your little secret," she said.

"Don't you dare, I might not have Nudge but I'm a lot stronger now. You want a replay of Germany?" I said. Her eyes widened.

"Well, that secret won't be shared today," she said.

"Good, now what do you want?" I asked her.

"What I always want, more testing," she told me.

"What makes you think I'll go?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Well, them," she said, motioning to the Erasers to open the back of the van they had with them.

The doors opened to reveal my flock behind a sheet of glass that was too strong for them to break. Angel and Fang were the only ones awake. Angel gasped and crawled over to the glass and put her hand up. I ran up and put my hand up to glass where her hand is.

_Max, get us out! _She spoke in my mind.

_I will, I promise. Get everyone up. Oh and yell at Fang for not coming to the door to meet me. _I thought back. I turned to Marian and walked back up to her.

"I refuse," I told her.

"Then, we will have to go the hard way," she said, motioning for the Erasers to attack.

I punched the glass as soon as Edward pounced on the one closest to me. The Cullens were ripping heads off as I ushered the Flock out of the van. I spotted Marian running off into the woods. I ran at vampire speed and blocked her from going any further.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked.

"Away from here," she answered.

"Not anymore," I said, unfurling my wings.

Everyone in the clearing stopped and stared, even the Erasers. Edward dropped the Eraser's head he was holding. Carlisle gave that odd curious look that all scientists give me. Fang just smiled at me, like a full-out smile. Renesmee peeked out from behind Esme and gasped.

After 20 years, my wings had changed. They had brown, tan, white, black and hints of sky blue. I had to say, they were breathtaking.

I walked around behind the frozen Marian and put my arms around her and shot up into the sky.

"Please, please, let me go!" she pleaded, now unfrozen.

"If you say so," I said, dropping her and watching her go splat. Just, ewwww…

I turned around to go back but I smacked into something hard. I realized the thing was a person. Dylan, to be exact! I am officially having the worst day ever.

* * *

Ohhh... Drama! I love Drama! I know its short but, I felt lazy today.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: I decided that I'm going to make this story short and create a sequel that will probably be longer. I already know how this will end. The sequel is in progress. This story is already planned and written, but I just need to type it.

Max POV

I just hovered there, un-moving, staring at the blonde wonder-boy that was supposed to be my 'perfect other half' in front of me. He stared at me with his big, blue eyes and hugged me. Tightly, like eyes popping out tight.

"Oh, Max, I've found you! I've been looking for you ever since you left! I can't believe I found you! Come on, I've got a room at a motel near here," He said, pulling away and trying to lead me towards this motel.

"Dylan, I'm flattered. But, I'm married," I said, holding out my left hand.

"Oh," he said, dropping my hand, "Is it Fang?"

"No. His name is Edward. He's a vampire and so am I. We have a daughter," I told him. His face fell.

"Oh well, I'll just leave then," he said, turning to leave.

"No, don't go. We need help to fight off the Erasers. They won't be able to get me but they could capture my daughter," I told him, grabbing his arm to stop him from leaving.

"Well, I guess I could help. But, I can't stay any longer. I think I might try to find Dr. Hans," he said.

"Let's go, then," I said, leading him to the baseball clearing.

Once we got to the clearing, at least 15 Erasers jumped out of the woods. Where were these things coming from? I took out 10 while Dylan took out the other 5 before walking over and pulling the Eraser that was attacking Nudge away from her. I ran over to Esme and retrieved Renesmee. Edward stood back-to-back to me with Renesmee in the middle of us. He decided this was a perfect time to talk.

"Were you planning on telling me that you have wings?" Edward asked me.

"I was trying to hide from my past the best I could. Having you know I had wings would have set all that off. I was also scared of your reaction," I replied.

"Don't you realize I wouldn't care if you had wings or not. I love you, Bella. We have a daughter together. I can help you fight your past. Look, I'm doing it right now. I can't get you of my mind Bella. I could never let you go," He told me.

"I love you too, Edward. I hope this is just a minor roadblock. But, what are we going to about the Flock?" I asked him.

"We could have a cottage built and they could live there," he suggested.

"That could work," I said, just as the Erasers we were fighting dropped to ground, "What the freak?"

"Well, I don't know what that was. But, I think you have some explaining to do, Bella or should I say Max?" Rosalie sneered at me.

"MAX!" Angel ran up to me and hugged my leg, just as Renesmee ran up and hugged the other screaming, "MOMMY!"

I leaned down and picked them both up. "Angel, this is Renesmee. Renesmee, this is Angel," I told them. They looked at each other and Angel glared at Renesmee. Then, Renesmee put her hand on Angel's face and Angel smiled at her and hugged her.

"MAX!" Gazzy ran over and hugged my leg like Angel did. Nudge squealed and ran to wrap her skinny, mocha arms around my waist.

"Oh my God, Max, I've missed you so much! I didn't think you were going to show up at Lake Mead. I was so scared you were taken by the School! I'm so happy you're alive! I'm so excited to make you over and finally get you to wear make-up. You're obviously wearing some right now, so it won't be too hard anymore. You know what I mean? OMG! I saw the cutest boots that would look so good on you! We should tot-mrphmchdvvbdjhcvph," she said, cut off by Gazzy.

"It's a little Alice!" Emmett boomed, earning a forceful shove by Alice. Jasper just smirked. Rose was looking at the two little girls in my arms with longing.

"Rose, take Nessie. She's getting a little heavy," I told her, handing Renesmee over to her.

"Thanks," she said, settling Renesmee in her arms.

"Well, this has been great but, we need Max to come with us," Fang said, walking up with Iggy trailing behind him, one finger in his belt loop.

Rosalie scoffed, "Like Edward would let that happen."

"Who's this Edward?" Fang asked, crossing his arms.

"That would be me," Edward said, stepping out beside me and crossing his arms. Fang's smirk faltered.

"Why wouldn't you let her come with us?" Iggy asked.

"I'm married to her, for one, and I couldn't bear to be without her," he told Iggy, looking a little more sincere.

"Oh," Iggy said. Fang smirk turned into a full-out frown. It was now Edward's turn to smirk. Boys…

"You are welcome to stay with us in our home," Esme said.

"Fang! Fang! Can we stay, please?" Nudge and Angel pleaded, giving him Bambi eyes. I smiled; no one could resist the Bambi eyes! You're screwed Fangy-Poo!

"Ugh, fine," he said.

"Thanks!" they squealed.

"Whatever," he said.

"You can stay in our house. Edward and Bella have their own cottage in the woods with Renesmee," Carlisle said. Fang growled under his breath.

I swear he was about to pounce when a howl came from the woods and Jacob's Pack pranced into the clearing. Jacob stood in the front of the group with a body hanging from his muzzle. The person was showing a lot of resistance. Jacob just growled and the person shut their mouth. Renesmee jumped out of Rose's arms and ran over to Jacob, hugging him around the neck. I put Angel down, pried Nudge and Gazzy off of me and walked over to Jacob. I realized that the person Jacob was carrying was Ari.

"Jacob says that they found him wandering around the reservation looking like he was running from something. He says he put up quite the fight," Edward said.

"Max! You've got to help me out! He won't let go of me!" Ari begged.

"Jacob, put him down," I said. He set Ari down and nuzzled into Renesmee. She giggled. Ari got up and tackled me in a hug.

"Down, Mutt," I said, laughing. He got up and helped me up. Now it my turn to hug him.

"Where have you been? I thought you were dead!" I exclaimed.

"Dad brought me back," he said, "By the way, how is Jeb?"

"Good, he's a police chief now," I said.

"Well, this has been great but there's a lot to explain," I said.

Everyone nodded and we started towards the Cullens' home. This is gonna be fun…not.


End file.
